Ayúdame a entender
by DigimonRukiMakinofan
Summary: Henry es invitado por Rika a parque una noche, al parecer necesita que la ayude a entender algo


Habían pasado unos meses desde que termino la aventura de los Tamers termino y se despidieron de sus digimon camaradas.

Un chico de edad joven, con ojos azules/grises miraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Pensaba en esa chica con ojos violeta y cabello pelirrojo. Esa chica que hace poco era una chica fría, solitaria y solo veía a los digimon como un arma para pelear, pero que ahora sonreía, ayudaba a los otros y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo si era necesario. Pensaba en esa chica que le había robado el corazón. El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos .

-¿Hola? -dijo Henry

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo una voz que le dio escalofríos

-¿Rika eres tu?- dijo Henry sonrojado

-Si, esta tarde en el parque donde esta la antigua guarida de Guilmon a las 6 ¿Te parece bien?

-Ahhh si bien- dijo nervioso

-Muy bien, adiós- corto el teléfono

Henry colgó el teléfono, se fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta

-¡Si! ¡Quiere verme en el parque! ¡Es una cita! - Salto de la alegría, casi gritando

Eran las 5, se baño y se puso la ropa que llevaba siempre y se la paso ensayando lo que le diría.

-Muy bien , concéntrate, relájate, solo díselo. Pensaba

-Mamá voy al parque a jugar-

-Muy bien, no llegues tarde

Henry salio de su casa si escuchar lo que le dijo su madre. Cuando llego al parque encontró a Rika, con el pelo suelto, sentada en un banco cerca de la guarida de Guilmon, Henry corrió hacia ella

-Hola, disculpa por llegar tarde- dijo Henry sonrojado

-No importa, siéntate- dijo Rika

Henry se sentó junto a Rika y noto que ella estaba sonrojada igual que el

-Y¿ que me querías decir?- dijo Henry

Rika no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio un rato

-Necesito que me ayudes a entender- dijo finalmente Rika

-¿Entender que?

-Lo que me pasa contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿ Te hice algo malo? Por favor discúlpame

- No, no me hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario, es algo que me hace sentir muy bien

Henry se sonrojo aun mas

-Henry, no se que es lo que esta pasándome, cada vez que recuerdo los momento que pasamos , me sonrojo. Momentos como cuando te quedaste mirando cuando me convertí en Sakuyamon, o cuando después de derrotar al primer DEVA y mi abuela te llamo con mi teléfono y tu y yo nos sonreímos, no se porque pero me gustó, o cuando Kenta y Hirokazu estaban por ser arrastrados por una "columna de luz" y yo fui tras ellos y tu solo gritaste mi nombre y tu fuiste el único que noto que me preocupaba Impmon poco antes de ir al digimundo. Recuerdo cuando hacíamos el cambio de cambio de cartas juntos, me sentía muy bien, estar contigo me hace sentir bien. Cuando le di todos mis poderes de Sakuyamon a Justimon, quede prácticamente indefensa y tu me protegiste, recuerdo como me protegiste destruyendo esas armas del Delipa que estaban por atacarme y tu siempre eras el único que notaba cuando me sonrojaba con algún chico o cuando me reía con algún chico. Y no se por que pero cuando pienso en eso me hace sentir muy bien. No se porque tengo esa sensación de querer que estar siempre contigo Henry, no es lo mismo con otros chicos, tu haces que mi corazón lata rápido y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Me da escalofríos cuando dices mi nombre-

_(Recuerdo de Rika)_

_Henry: ¡Rika!, ¡Rika ! ¿estas bien?, ¡Rika, usa esta carta!, ¡Rika ven aquí!, ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Rika? ¡Apurémonos!, Rika vamos al parque con los demás _

_-:Me hace sentir extrañamente feliz …- dijo Rika sonrojada_

_Henry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Rika sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella, solo que ella no lo podía entender _

_-En fin … las únicas conclusiones que pude sacar son a) estoy loca o b) estoy enferma ¿Qué dices tu?-_

_-Rika, no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, esa es exactamente la forma es la que me siento contigo. Y bueno lo que siento por ti es bueno tu … TU ME GUSTAS-_

_Rika se sonrojo notablemente y se puso de pie_

_-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Henry, ME GUSTAS MUCHO-_

_-Rika, ¿lo dices en serio?-_

_-Si, no me di cuenta antes, pero de verdad me gustas mu…_

_Rika no pudo continuar su frase ya que Henry la abrazó, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Henry reacciono y separo a Rika de el muy sonrojado _

_-Rika, lo siento, no se que me paso, estaba tan contento de que sintieras lo mismo que yo que, bueno yo …_

_Esta vez fue Rika quien interrumpió a Henry con un beso en los labios. Henry sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, luego cerro lentamente los ojos y sintió una calidez que nunca antes sintió, se quedaron así uno o dos minutos hasta que se separaron finalmente_

_-Rika…- dijo Henry mirándola a los ojos sonrojado sonriéndole _

_-Henry …- dijo devolviéndole la mirada sonrojada igual que el _

_Rika puso su cabeza sobre los hombros de Henry mientras el ponía sus manos sobre su cintura_

_-Te quiero … - se dijeron los dos _

_Terriermon y Renamon los observaban desde lejos_

_-¿Tu sabes lo que estas haciendo?- dijo Renamon mirando a Terriermon _

_-No lo se, pero…-_

_-¿Pero que?_

_-Pero se ven muy felices y si Henry es feliz, yo soy feliz, momantai …- Dijo alegre el pequeño digimon _

_-Si…- dijo sonriendo Renamon _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, adiós_

_Momantai _


End file.
